This application relates to a permanent magnet alternator such as is incorporating into a turbine engine, wherein a speed detection circuit detects the speed of the shaft of the engine, and there is an override to make speed detection more accurate at lower speeds.
Turbine engines, such as gas turbine engines for airplanes, include control circuits for controlling various accessory features for the engine. As an example, the power generated by generators associated with the engine must be properly controlled and routed, and various accessory functions such as lubricant supply, fuel supply, water supply, etc. must all be controlled.
It is known to supply an alternator for generating electricity based upon the rotation of the shaft to supply this control circuit. In addition, it is known to supply a separate voltage source such that this control circuit can be controlled until the shaft speed reaches a speed such that adequate current is generated by the alternator. Some form of supplying the power from the voltage source until the shaft reaches an acceptable speed is typically included. As an example, it is known to use diodes to supply the higher of the two voltages.
It is also known to include a current sense point for sensing the supplied current and utilizing the sensed current to predict the speed of the shaft for various diagnostic or control functions.
However, the control for a shunt regulator which controls the flow of the current to the control for the engine typically prevents flow of current at times when the voltage will not exceed the voltage of the voltage source. Thus, at lower speeds, a speed detection circuit can often not detect the speed of the shaft, as no current is being delivered.